


Deep Dark Night

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, tsundere cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Today's words are ringing in Tsukasa's head when he looks at Kaito's face."Anyone who lays a finger on Tsukasa will be killed by me."
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Deep Dark Night

Tsukasa turns around to find Kaito leaning against the door frame. He is trying to keep up his usual casual cool, one leg crossing the other, arms crossed, but his eyes are big and carry kind of an unreadable expression. Tsukasa doesn't say a thing, waits for Kaito to make a move. 

He was about to go to bed, wearing sleepwear already, a top with a collar and pants in a light blue. Kaito watches him, finally kicking himself away from the doorframe. Today's words are ringing in Tsukasa's head when he looks at Kaito's face.

_"Anyone who lays a finger on Tsukasa will be killed by me."_

Tsukasa slides under the blankets, turning his face to the window. He doesn't bother with Kaito being around anymore, let's his guard down in front of him now, things have changed in the past few weeks. He almost chuckles when he remembers how they were like in the beginning and now he's able to be around him like this. 

He wonders what the other will do, almost doozing off before feeling a little movement behind him, Kaito laying down next to him, back to back, curled up, facing the opposite direction. They don't say anything, neither wanting to give in first. Tsukasa frowns and Kaito pouts. They lay like this for a while and Tsukasa watches the curtains, letting himself be aware of the feeling of Kaito's back against his own. 

Tsukasa almost wants to say something, anything before he hears Kaito sighing, turning around, overwhelmed with need to be closer, to _feel_.

Tsukasa breathes calmly as he feels Kaito's warm breath in his neck and a slender arm around his waist and he's so glad Kaito can't see him because the flush on his cheeks is so uncool to him.

But as they fall asleep and the night goes on, at some point in the deep dark night, he reaches out his hand, warm and large, to place it on Kaito's, and he feels Kaito sighing, his warm body behind him, and for the first time in a long while, he finds long and peaceful sleep.


End file.
